Virtual machine technology is designed to move workloads across virtual machines on a single server. HP Virtual Connect (VC) technology facilitates virtualization in Blade server systems. Blades introduced a modern form of server technology having a more efficient design than conventional servers, cutting down on excess components that are usually found in servers and making room for the implementation of components aimed at specified needs. Blade servers facilitate an efficient use of physical space and energy.
Blades are ultra-high density components that can be used for a variety of services. Uses include servers, storage of data, and communication interfaces. Blades are installed (usually termed “racked”) inside blade enclosures, which supply power, cooling and networking connections. HP Blade Systems greatly increased the speed of program execution and the capacity of data storage in a smaller space as compared to conventional server setups.